Hot Chocolate
by chanbaekish
Summary: Hanya obrolan ringan di pagi hari yang ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat. "...Aku hanya khawatir." YAOI! Chanbaek fluff's fic. DLDR. Review please?


**HOT CHOCOLATE**

It's chanbaek fluff's fic

And it's very short

The casts aren't mine but the storyline is

I need ur advice about my ff. What do you prefer?

Chanyeol's POV or Writer's POV

And then sorry if this ff contains to many typo(s)ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

The last..

**Review please?**

.

.

The Story is..

.

.

**BEGIN**

.

.

Jarum jam di ruang tengah menunjukan angka 7. Semua orang setuju, kalau sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan beraktivitas. Ditambah lagi, ini hari Sabtu, hari yang tepat untuk bermalas malasan. Apalagi, untuk seseorang yang selama ini hidupnya hanya dikelilingi dengan urusan pekerjaan. Seperti…artis? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, _boyband_?

Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Byun Baekhyun, tidak hari ini. Ia sudah berdiri di balkon _dorm_ mereka sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Seharusnya

Baekhyun tahu ia bodoh –_atau ceroboh_? Berdiri di balkon sepagi ini, dan tidak menggunakan baju hangat. Padahal, suhu di pagi ini sudah menyentuh angka 18 derajat.

Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan di depannya, sampai ada sepasang tangan besar memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan baju hangat, hm? Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Suara itu berasal dari orang yang selalu dicintainya sekaligus _bandmate_ nya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hai, Yeollie. Tumben kau bangun pagi." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara lemah. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol langsung membalikan badan Baekhyun, menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu bangun pagi apabila kau tidak ada di sampingku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada bercanda. Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Lalu yang lebih tua pun menjawab. "Hentikan, Park. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kalimat _cheesy_ seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk cokelat hangat, kan? Sebaiknya kita masuk dan berbicara mengenai apa yang ada di pikiranmu ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja, Chanyeol dan cokelat hangat adalah kombinasi hal terbaik bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Hanya dia.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah dengan satu _mug_ berisi cokelat hangat di tangan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung meminum cokelat hangatnya. Dia terus meminumnya sampai suara Chanyeol mengejutkannya. "Jadi, sudah mau bercerita, Baekkie?"

Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun terdiam, ia hanya memandangi _mug _miliknya, seperti sedang menimbang nimbang sesuatu.

"Tidak usah takut. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa marah padamu?"

"Aku bingung, Yeollie. Akhir akhir ini, SM terlalu sering memasangkan kita. Seingatku, dulu, SM selalu berusaha untuk menjauhkan kita. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan di _teaser_ku, mereka menggunakan angka 06.27 dan El Dorado sebagai _background music_ nya. Pun dengan _teaser_ EXO Next Door. Kita juga sering diperintahkan untuk melakukan pose yang sama di kesempatan yang berbeda."

Rentetan kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bingung. "Kau tidak senang?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan bersuara. "Bukan tidak suka. Aku hanya bingung dan khawatir."

_Khawatir ya?_

Kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anggap saja SM merestui kita. Lagipula, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, orang tuamu, orang tuaku, EXO, dan yang lebih penting, aku akan selalu bediri di pihakmu. Jadi tidak usah takut."

Kemudian Chanyeol memeluknya. Menciptakan suatu yang kontras dan indah. Ini yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Hanya Chanyeol, kata katanya, dan pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam sampai suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Yeollie, aku mengantuk." Baekhyun mendongak dan menguap. Setelah itu, ia mengucek matanya dengan gayanya yang–_ukh cute._

"Aku rasa sofa ini cukup untuk kita berdua." Chanyeol langsung menidurkan Baekhyun dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Sudah, ayo tidur." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia langsung memejamkan mata. Berbeda dengan yang lebih tua, ia ingin mendengar suara detak jantung Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Akhirnya ia tidur dengan suara detak jantung kekasihnya sebagai musik pengantar tidur.

Mereka meninggalkan _mug_ mereka di meja dan mengacuhkan seseorang yang sudah melihat mereka dari awal. Seseorang berkulit _tan_.

"Huh dasar. Aku jadi ingin memeluk Kyungie kan."

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

HELLO HEHEHEHE. Balik sama ff baru ini. Saya tahu saya salah. Bukannya update T.H yang baru malah main post ff baru. Miane senpai-deul. Udah tau belum, kata kata Chanyeol yang dia bilang "I think love isn't about a woman and a man?" Saya langsung nangis. This feelsssss, kennot.

Maaf malah curcol, saya seneng banget soalnyaaa. Tapi agak heran juga, kok SM kayak dukung gitu yha. Jadi gara gara itu saya bikin ff ini. T.H gabakal saya ulur ulur, tinggal nunggu review aja sih blinks hehehe. Ohya, kalau seandainya, ada yang mau id line atau nomor whatsapp pm aja yha. Pardon my self-esteem.

Udah ah, mau fg an chanbaek sama mamamoo duluㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Dadaaaah!


End file.
